Zaurbi Chemso
This name uses Russian naming customs: the patronymic name is '''Mairbekovna '''while the surname (family name) is '''Vakhaeva'. '''Kesira Vakhaeva '(Chechen, Russian: Кесира Вахаева), known by her pen name Zalpa Vasayeva '(Russian: Залпа Васаева), is a supporting character in Disney's ''Big Hero 6 ''franchise. She is a Chechen-American journalist and writer from Russia who arrived in San Fransokyo for extensive medical care. A technophobe against the advanced lifestyle of San Fransokyo, she is a former lover of CEO Alistair Krei and the mother of a son, Dzhabrail Krei-Vakhaev, through an affair with Alistair. She is portrayed by Chechen writer Milana Terloeva (infobox image © Les Origines de la Beauté). Background Official Description ''"Sharp, quick, and witty, Kesira "Kira" Vakhaeva is an ambitious journalist who's quick on her toes and even faster with her trusty pen. Raised in war-torn Chechnya, Russia, she's known for her rousing articles and immense dislike for robotic technology – despite residing in the highly advanced San Fransokyo. Against all odds, she finds herself inexplicably caught in a dilemma during her latest dive into the life of tech guru Alistair Krei." Personality TBA Physical Appearance Kesira is a 34-year-old Caucasian woman standing at 167 cm. (5'6") with a slim, petite figure. She has fair skin, dark-brown hair, and brown eyes. Her eyebrows are thick and defined, and she possesses a "celestial nose" that slopes downward. Kesira's hair – which is mostly worn down and either styled straight or wavy – is parted from the centre of her scalp, and reaches her shoulder. She has plump lips and an oval-shaped face. Her usual attire consists of comfortable and practical clothing over more stylish and fashionable ones, so Kesira can usually be spotted in a pair of faded blue jeans, a plain black shirt, a faux leather jacket, and ankle-length boots with straps. Like Honey Lemon and most other characters in ''Big Hero 6''http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Honey_Lemon, Kesira changes her outfit on a daily basis, so her attire can vary from day to day. Abilities and Skills TBA History Early Life '''Kesira Mairbekovna Vakhaeva (Russian: Кесира Майрбековна Вахаева) was born in the small town of Gordala, Russia, to parents Mairbek and Kheda Vakhaev. Her parents – both ethnic Chechens of the Gordaloy (Chechen: ГӀордалойhttps://ce.wikipedia.org/wiki/ГӀордалой; Russian: Гордалойhttps://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гордалой) teip ''(clan) of the Nokhchmakhkakhoy (Chechen: Нохчмахкахойhttps://ce.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Нохчмахкахой) ''tukkhum – were born in Kazakhstan due to the 1944 deportations of the Chechen and Ingush people (Aardakh). The two were married in Kyzylorda before returning to their ancestral village of Gordala to reconnect with their Chechen roots. Kesira is the first of the couple's children before younger brothers Zelimkhan and Mokhmad. Her family follows Shafi'i Sunni Islam. Born in the countryside, Kesira was raised truly Chechen in Gordala without the influence of urban life or modern technology. Her parents wanted their children to be strongly tied to their Chechen heritage; thus, Kesira learned the Chechen language, traditional songs and dances, and cooking recipes. Her father even hired a local craftsman to create a dechig pondar ''(a traditional Chechen instrument) just for her so she could learn to play, despite manufacturers of the instrument being scarcehttp://vestnikkavkaza.net/articles/culture/16263.html. Mairbek firmly believed that Kesira and her siblings would be the generation to revive and renew the Chechen culture that had been oppressed for so long by the Russians. Kesira was also taught several survival skills and basic medical procedures, as the First Chechen War of Grozny had just concluded several years before (her parents wanted to make sure she'd be able to defend herself if needed). Because the Second Chechen War began one year after Kesira's birth, the family was forced to move to the city of Grozny, the Chechen capital, for Mairbek's career as a politician and military strategist. Though Kheda firmly wanted to stay in the countryside away from the war, Mairbek promised to educate Kesira and her brothers when he could (all the schools were either destroyed or closed), stating that they would greatly benefit from it. Kesira initially had a difficult time adjusting to city life, but she managed to familiarise herself after awhile. Mairbek thus began teaching Kesira to read both the Cyrillic and Latin alphabets as well as some mathematics, language, and history. As the war progressed, Mairbek became more involved in with the military and was forced to spend weeks apart from his family. Thus, Kesira, her mother, and her brothers were trapped in their apartment for days on end without running water, electricity, or power. In their only bedroom, Kesira would browse through her father's old collection of Chechen literature and several novels by her uncle, Elmurza, thus sparking her interest in writing. Through these stories, Kesira educated herself on Chechen history and the ''Aardakh ''(deportations) while collecting bits and pieces of ongoing issues through her father and his men. Though the war pressed on for years, Kesira never quite grew accustomed to the constant gunshots and detonation of bombs throughout the city. The use of advancements for war and weaponry sickened Kesira, and she began developing a dislike for most modern technology as a teenager. Without any supplements, Kesira would, against her mother's wishes, sneak out of their apartment through the building's fire escape to dash to the nearby grocery market (which was lacking in produce, but still had some bottled water and packaged food). Because Kesira was irrationally afraid of the sound of gunshots, she would bring her older brother, Zelimkhan, with her as means of comfort and reassurance. ''Big Hero 6 TBA Relationships Alistair Krei "Oh, I know quite well how you businessmen think. And I can tell you're the type of person who's willing to cheat and cut through corners to get what you want. Don't worry, though, I've met many others who do the same. You're not all that unique." ― Kesira to AlistairTBA Baymax "You claim he Baymax is benevolent, caring, and compassionate, but he is nothing but code and programming. His alleged 'personality' is just what he was designed to do by humans. He is a machine; he – or should I say '''it' – cannot feel for himself. If I were to, say, remove its wonderful green chip, your robot would be an entirely different being – am I not correct?"'' ― Kesira about Baymax (to Hiro)TBA Hiro Hamada TBA Dzhabrail Krei-Vakhaev TBA Trivia Name Etymology Kesira Kesira (Кесира) is a Chechen feminine name meaning "abundant, plentiful"; it is originally derived from the Arabic language from the word كَثِير (kaṯīr)https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/كثير#Arabic'' meaning "many, much".https://www.behindthename.com/name/kesira/submittedhttp://www.muslimnames.ru/katalog-imen/k/ Mairbekovna The patronymic name, '''Mairbekovna', is from the name of Kesira's father, Mairbek, with the Russian suffix ''-ovna (-овна) denoting a daughter (-''ovich or -ович is used for males).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eastern_Slavic_naming_customs#Patronymic The name Mairbek, in turn, is from the Chechen word майра (mayra) meaning "husband"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/майра or "brave"https://glosbe.com/ce/en/майра combined with a Turkish title (beg) meaning "chieftain, master"https://www.behindthename.com/name/mayrbek. Vakhaeva Her familia (фамилия; literally "surname" or "last name"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/фамилия), Vakhaeva (Вахаева), is the feminine form of Vakhaev (Вахаев), in accordance to Russian family name customs – surnames of females end in ''-ova or ''-eva.''https://www.familysearch.org/wiki/en/Russia_Names,_Personal The family name comes from the Chechen personal name Vakha (Ваха), which in turn is from the Nakh word ''vakha ''meaning "to live".https://www.behindthename.com/name/vakha Fun Facts * She is fluent in Chechen, Russian, and English. * Kesira majored in political science but loves to read about psychology during her leisure time. * Kesira tried to apply for SFIT for its psychology program, but was rejected as her grades and exam markings were not up to par with SFIT's high standards. * Kesira is demisexual (gray-asexual). * Her most prized possessions are a bronze necklace of the ''borz, an insignia of Chechnya bearing a wolfhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chechen_wolf, and her father's ''papakha ''hat. ** The necklace is similar to this: * Kesira stopped wearing a ''hijab ''after she was taken to San Fransokyo. * Though raised a Muslim, she considers herself as an agnostic. * As mentioned before, she has technophobia. She doesn't necessarily fear technology, but she severely dislikes robots, machinery, and modern weaponry. ** She has multiple reasons for her dislike of technology, but the problem originated from her firsthand witnessing of death of her brother, Mokhmad, who was killed in a grenade explosion during the Second Chechen War. ** This dislike is mostly limited only to robotics, weapons, and artificial intelligence; Kesira still uses modern appliances like computers, phones, etc... * Kesira's top role model is her deceased paternal uncle, Elmurza, who was a writer. ** His occupation inspired Kesira to enter journalism. * She is currently a part-time patient of Baymax for checkups on her legs, though Kesira is always tentative to go. * Kesira began drinking alcohol after arriving in the US, and she consumes is frequently. * She has been called a terrorist numerous times due to the effects of the Boston Marathon Bombing of 2013 (the perpetrators were Chechens). * Kesira also suffers from mild PTSD. * She sometimes likes to wear her Chechen traditional dress to weddings and formal parties to show pride in her heritage. * Initially, when people mistakenly called her Russian, Kesira would correct them by stating that she was Chechen (and, in some cases, going on to explain what a "Chechen" was). After she began facing terrorist threats, she stopped. * When out on the field collecting information, she mostly jots her thoughts and notes down in Chechen. * During the Second Chechen War, she read the Caucasian 'Nart' sagas through a collection of stories she found in her father's study. Scrapped Concepts * Kesira is based off of one of her creator's former OCs, Amrita Sarkar, who was a psychologist and former lover of Krei. * Her child face claim was originally going to be Russian child model Kamilla Mandishi (Камилла Мандиши). Gallery NewKes.png|Kesira doll made on Mega Anime Avatar Creator Kesira Aesthetic.JPG|Kesira aesthetic collage References Category:Females Category:Female Category:Women Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Disney OCs Category:Fanon Characters Category:OCs Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chechens Category:Chechen characters Category:Chechen people Category:Americans of Chechen descent Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Americans from Russia Category:Russian characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who don't sing Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:LGBTQIA+ characters Category:LGBT characters Category:LGBT Category:Caucasian characters Category:Caucasians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Writers Category:Authors Category:Journalists Category:Columnists Category:Daughters Category:Americans Category:Realistic characters Category:Real life Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Conflicted characters Category:Morally conflicted characters Category:Agnostics Category:Agnostic characters Category:Irreligious characters